because i'm here and he isn't
by Rorudesu-chan
Summary: "So there's this girl," he says. He isn't quite sure how to continue. He's never talked about the female species with anyone before, not even with Itachi when they were younger and he was still alive. SASUSAKU. Post-ch699.


Otsukaresama deshita, Kishimoto-sensei! THANK YOU FOR FIFTEEN YEARS OF NARUTO! :")

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.because i'm here and he isn't.**

_Rorudesu-chan_

* * *

><p>His brother's final resting place is at the top of the Hokage Mountain. It sits under the shade of a big tree growing close to the edge of the monument. Itachi deserves this perfect spot where he can continue looking over his beloved village. No matter what people say, he's a hero, and Sasuke wonders if he would ever find anyone in this lifetime who can surpass his brother.<p>

He sits next to his brother's memento, a four feet-high rock with Itachi's name engraved on its surface. He comes here every afternoon to tell Itachi his daily activities. What he ate for lunch and what kind of physical exercises he's been doing at the hospital to get back on his feet. No matter how mundane, Sasuke would tell his big brother. Even if the wind is the only response he gets or complete silence.

Something has been messing with Sasuke's mind lately. "So there's this girl," he says.

He isn't quite sure how to continue. He's never talked about the female species with anyone before, not even with Itachi when they were younger and he was still alive.

"She says she likes me, Nii-san," Sasuke says to the rock. "_Loves_ me actually. She said it a couple of times in the past, but I… I didn't know how to answer."

Sasuke remembers the first time he thanked Sakura before knocking her out cold and leaving her on a stone bench. He remembers stabbing her through the heart almost too literally after she tells him for the second time that she loves him. Sasuke didn't think Sakura would still love him after that, but she healed him after he lost his arm. She saved his life without stopping to think about it, and right now, she's taking care of him until he gets better (or maybe even longer after that, if he's lucky).

The only unconditional love Sasuke knows came from his brother. With Itachi gone, he doesn't think he will ever experience that overwhelming kind of acceptance from another again.

"I don't love her," says Sasuke. "But I don't hate her either."

Sasuke calls her annoying. Because no matter how hard he tried to push her away, Sakura found her way back to him somehow. Itachi had done everything he could to keep Sasuke away from him, and it worked. Itachi lied, hurt him and manipulated him. Sakura, on the other hand, once tried to kill him by driving a poisoned kunai to his back. She didn't—_couldn't_, and Sasuke can't place the source of her resilience.

"Nii-san, I really don't know what to do with this anymore," he says. "But… you know something?" he smirks this time. "Just the sight of her makes me happy."

Then Sasuke hears footsteps approaching and he staggers to his feet to identify the unwelcome presence.

"Sasuke-kun," the girl says.

He feigns a look of indifference, but Sakura might as well know that she's completely caught him off guard.

"What are you doing here, Sakura?"

Sasuke looks down at his brother's grave, glares at it, from his height. Even in the afterlife, does Itachi still do things for his sake? It's not like he wished for Sakura to appear before him right after he admits his most precious secret.

"I was looking all over for you," she replies. "And I bumped into Kakashi-sensei, and well… he thinks I'd find you in this place."

_Oh_.

"Here," Sakura pulls out a bouquet of yellow daffodils from behind her back. "It's for him."

Sakura tucks the flowers in his hand because he's too stunned to say or do anything. He bends down a moment later and offers her gift before Itachi's grave.

"May I?" she says.

Sasuke scoots to one side and gives way for Sakura. He watches her the entire time as she kneels before the rock. She draws her hands together, her eyes close and then she's silent. She's beautiful like this too, Sasuke thinks.

"Itachi-san," says Sakura aloud, and she's surprised him twice. He never thought he'd hear his brother's name spoken again by someone. But then, Haruno Sakura is no stranger. Not to him especially.

"From now on," she continues. "I'll be watching over Sasuke-kun. I'll stay by his side and I'll protect him no matter what. I'll never let him fall into the darkness again. Please rest in peace, Itachi-san, wherever you are."

Sasuke stands up and looks away. The shuffling of her feet tells him that she's finished.

"Sasuke-kun?"

He can't bear to look at her, not after what she's done. Not just for him, but for his brother too. People come to the graves of the departed to grieve and honor their legacy. Today, Sakura did more than just those two things. She gave him security, peace. She affirmed her boundless affection for him. So for the first time, Sasuke feels he doesn't need to visit Itachi's grave every single day of his life. This girl right behind him, he has to catch her before he loses her for good.

Dusk settles around them, and Sakura points it out for him. "We'd better head back."

He says nothing in return.

She makes a motion to hold his hand, but pulls away as soon as her fingers touch his. Sasuke faces her, but Sakura's already turned her back to him and she's walked a few steps ahead. So he runs to her and he takes her hand. As the world around them seems to fall into darkness, he lets her guide him through the night.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Author's note: **_Daffodils symbolize 'respect' in the Japanese culture. Since SasuSaku is officially canon, isn't it nice knowing that Sakura and Itachi are technically siblings-in-law already? Kyaaaa! (^/_\^) PLEASE READ & REVIEW! Constructive criticism is welcome too! I'd like to improve my writing dattebayo! _

_x Roru_


End file.
